User blog:DutchGirl/Kick Kick Kick! Part 9
Hey everyone! Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! I have to write part 9 because this part is about Christmas! '' Previous: '' '''Kim: ' Can you drive? 'Dean: '''Yeah, and Jack too. '''Kim: ' Well, OK then. ''They walk out. '' ''And now…. '' The next day: '' '''Kim POV: ' ''OMFG, tomorrow it’s Christmas! And Jack may go home! And I have a date with him! I have to organize a welcome home party for Jack. I mean, he was in hospital for 3 weeks, and he missed a lot of school. I have to stop, I going to ask Jasmine something… '' ''In the dojo with Rudy, Milton, Eddie and Jerry: '' 'Rudy: '''Hey guys! '''Milton: '''Hey Rudy! '''Jerry: '‘sup? 'Rudy: '''Jack may go home tomorrow, and it’s almost Christmas! '''Eddie: '''I gonna buy a special present for him! ''Dean comes in, he heard everything '' '''Jerry: ' Wow, I’m confused, I thought Jack was in hospital? 'Dean: ' I’m not Jack, I’m Dean, Jack’s twin brother, remember? 'Milton: '''You wasn’t really nice to us. '''Dean: ' Yeah, and I’m sorry for that. It’s just.. 'Rudy: ' We know, your brother was almost dead. 'Dean: '''But I think I have the best present for Jack ever! '''Eddie: ' Tell us! 'Dean: ' I need a mistletoe, 2 maps, some candles, paper and pencils. This is what we do… 'Jack POV: ' ''UUUGH, I’m so freakin’ bored! Just 1 day and I may go home, but it’s sooo boring in here! My mother is at work, Kim is at school, the guys are making a plan for Christmas (I think it’s for me, they’re so sneaky!) and I really don’t know where Dean is. He’s the only one that knows that I have a crush on Kim. Even my mother doesn’t know yet! Dean wants to help me with my Kim problem. About some other things: BlackZack is finally arrested! He wants that the whole family ends. Alone for revenge to my mother! Such a creep. He knows that I was scared of clowns, so he made his own clowns mask. But I’m not afraid of them (anymore). I can tell you a secret, right? BlackZack’s first name is: Simon!!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha LOL. Not what you thought huh? It sounds pretty nerdy for a murderer! '' ''Back in the dojo: '' 'Jerry: ' Yo dude, sounds swag! 'Milton: ' Yes, but if they’re a couple, they’re like the king and queen of the cobra’s! 'Rudy: ' We can handle them. 'Jerry, Eddie and Milton: ' No we can’t! '''Dean: '''I’m only a brown band but I think they wouldn’t kill us. ''The next day: '' 'In the hall of the hospital: ' 'Kim: '''Hey guys! Would you like to visit Jack’s welcome home party in the dojo? '''Rudy, Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Dean: '''Sure! This is good for our plan! '''Kim: '''Great! C’mon, Jack’s waiting on us. Wait, what plan? '''Guys: ' Nothing… Our friends walk to Jack’s room '' '''Jack: ' Hey guys! I’m so glad that I may go home. It’s sooo bored in here! 'Kim: '''Merry Christmas Jack! I organized a welcome home party for you in the dojo, would you come? '''Jack: '''Sure! '''Guys: ' Wait! We still have to do something in the dojo, we’re back in 10. 'Kick: '''OK ''The guys run away. '' '''Kim: '''They’re hiding something. '''Jack: '''I know, c’mon, I have to pack. ''15 minutes later in the dojo… '' '''Kim: '''Hey Jack, would you like a piece of cake? '''Jack: ' Actually, I want to be alone with you. '''Kim: '''Yeah me too. '''Guys: '''Kim, Jack! There is something in the corner, right there! '''Kim: '''I don’t see anything. '''Guys: '''You two have to look! Right there! It’s creepy! '''Jack: '''Uuh, okay then. ''They walk to the corner. The guys started to laugh. '' '''Jack: '''What’s so funny? '''Guys: '''Look above you! ''It was a mistletoe…. '' ''And? You liked it? Sorry but have to stop. It’s too long. I write when I can! ''♥ from DutchGirl '' Category:Blog posts